Noxian Shadows
by inuyashas-pen
Summary: Shizriu use to have a crush on a certain mute girl at an Ionian adoption house. Now being a Noxian, how will he react when he sees her again? Supernatural romanceish story with a fan made champion. So sorry if he seems a bit op. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Noxus is usually regarded as a city state of chaos. Shizriu didn't see it that way. It was his home, and he accepted its barbaric customs.

He sighed as he started to inspect one of his throwing knives. He once was an orphan at an Ionian adoption house.

He closed his eyes, remembering his childhood crush who had also lived there. A blue haired mute girl, with a natural talent for music.

He shook his head, making the memory fade. He remembered she got adopted by a Demacian anyway. She was an enemy.

Shizriu rose from his chair and returned the throwing knife back to one of the dozens of sheaths attached to his belt.

His cape then covered his whole body. He put on the face mask which covered his mouth and nose and put his hood on.

This made him blend with the dark shadows of Noxus. He moved in silence, exiting the city. He was on his way to the Institute of War.

He felt it was time he joined the League of Legends. He sat in the interview room as he was inspected by a Summoner.

"So tell us a bit about yourself." The Summoner said. "Well I was an orphan at an Ionian adoption house. After a while a Noxian general came to hear my skills and came to adopt me."

"Wait. What skills?"

Shizriu sighed, he disliked being interrupted. "I was getting to that. When I was bored I found that I could literally blend in with the shadows."

"Oh so you can turn invisible."

"Invisibility no, One with the shadows, yes." The Summoner was very confused. "what does that mean?"

"It means Oracles elixir is useless against me. Though my unnatural talent only lasts up to 10 seconds. I also was a natural at anything athletic. So a Noxian general decided that Noxus was in need of my services."

The Summoner looked relieved when he heard that the stealth lasted 10 seconds and then said, "Well, let's see what you are capable of."

Shizriu was taken to a training room, full of dummies and minions. Shizriu went to work. First he threw 8 throwing knives with extreme precision, hitting 8 dummies.

He dashed, making his way through minions with basic attacks with his clawed gauntlets. He made his way to another dummy in the shape of Demacia's own Garen.

Shizriu took a hidden blade from the back of his belt and drove it deep into the dummies chest. He then picked up the pace, going toward the next dummy, killing minions in his way.

This time before he got to the dummy he went invisible and as he got to the dummy, the invisibility ran off and when it did any and all minions were feared.

He sank another hidden blade into this dummy and moved on to the final dummy. As he got closer he speed up and was attacking faster, then he disposed of the last dummy.

The Summoner was impressed and he crunched the numbers fast.

"Ok, Welcome to the League of Legends. You will be on call at any part of the day or night. And your moves will be such. Your passive is Assassination, whenever you have a target within 10% of health left your attacks are a guaranteed critical strike. Your "Q" is your knife throw which will throw a cone of knives and its cooldown will lower when you use it starting from 25,20,15,10,5. Your "W" is your speed boost which will be an even 20 second cooldown, Your "E" is those hidden blades with a 30,25,20,15,10 cooldown, and your ult or "R" is your stealth which will be an even 125 cooldown with your stealth starting off being 4 seconds to 6 then finally 8."

Shizriu was satisfied with the terms and returned home to Noxus, waiting for a Summoner to utilize his skills on the fields of justice.


	2. Chapter 2

As Shizriu returned to Noxus he decided to walk through the market place. It was bustling with movement and business.

As he moved through the crowd he felt a nudge on his shoulder. He turned to see a Noxian foot soldier from his adoptive fathers platoon.

"Sir, your father has requested me to hand you these orders." The soldier said handing him a paper covered in his father's handwriting.

It was rare to have a foot soldier hand a Noxian assassin orders. Usually he got his orders straight from his father.

He nodded slightly and bid the soldier farewell. The paper read:

_Shizriu, _

_this Political war between the city-states of Noxus and Demacia have escalated to a point of aggravation for Noxus. Any and all negotiations presented by a certain Demacian diplomat has caused such aggravation. So your task is simple. Kill this Demacian diplomat. Show Demacia that Noxus will no longer hear such blatant and single minded negotiations. I trust you will not fail me. _

_–General Razaar _

Shizriu was actually elated to do this. He knew if this diplomat was assassinated it would be a cause for the Institute of war to step in and call for a battle on Summoners Rift to resolve the problem that his death would cause, meaning he would more than likely see action on the Fields of Justice.

He made haste to the center of Noxus. He had heard that the diplomat was coming to try to negotiate once again with Noxian diplomats.

He then waited by the entrance. Soon enough a man dressed in Demacian gold and blue being escorted by two Demacian guards.

Shizriu blended into the shadows and moved as quickly as he could. As he approached the man seemed to stop in his tracks, he seemed to be struck by fear.

Shizriu figured that he must have heard the sound his greaves made when he started his run. Shizriu made quick work of the guards, slicing his hidden blade into their exposed necks and then turned to the diplomat as his invisibility wore off.

Shizriu smirked as he saw the terrified expression on his target's face. He took great pleasure in driving his blade into the Demacian's chest.

He then saddled up a horse and put the diplomat's body on it behind him, making the trek over to Demacia.

He dropped the body outside the gates and rode off as fast as he could before the guards figured out what had happened.

As Shizriu returned to Noxus he was greeted by the same foot soldier.

"Welcome home. Word had spread really fast. The Institute of War had stopped by to request for you to arrive there. It seems you are already chosen as a champion to fight for Noxus on the Fields of Justice."

Shizriu was confused. "Wait, you knew I was a champion?" The foot soldier smiled slyly. "As I said. Word spreads pretty fast around Valoran."

Shizriu made his way to the halls of the Institute of War and stood at ready. The Summoner who had conducted Shizriu's review was there, standing next to him was another, younger looking Summoner.

"This Summoner has chosen to use your skills on the Fields of Justice." The Summoner said. "My name is Azure." The meek Summoner said.

Shizriu nodded in acknowledgement, though he felt that it was a small waste of time to remember this Summoner's name since he knew he would likely meet hundreds of Summoners during training sessions and fights such as what was now happening between Noxus and Demacia.

He followed the two Summoners into a dark room. There stood four other Summoners with champions by their sides.

Katarina, Singed, Morgana, and Le Blanc all stood by their Summoners. All five summoners created balls of magic, when this happened he could hear Azure's voice in his head.

"Are you ready?" Shizriu nodded slightly. He and the other champions were enveloped by rings of light, suddenly the dark room they were in suddenly got brighter.

Shizriu realized that it wasn't artificial light, it was sunlight. They had been teleported to Summoners Rift.

Quickly they all had taken turns at a shop that was next to the circle of runes that they were all standing on. They then all went their separate ways.

Le Blanc went down the middle lane while Katarina and Singed went top. Leaving Shizriu and Morgana on bottom lane.

They traversed the lane to find only one champion there by herself, it was Vayne, the infamous hunter of all that was considered evil .

"This is rare. That must mean that their jungler is giving their support blue buff." Azure said, pondering. Shizriu was confused.

He didn't know what that meant but he was determined to best his opponent. He rushed in, despite Azure's protests.

And as soon as he was close to Vayne he saw a blue-haired woman with an Etwal emerge from the bush by the river and a flash of blue light knocked him to his knees.


End file.
